One Summer Can Change Your Life In Ways You Never Thought Was Possible
by AlwaysUnitedHogwartsHouses394
Summary: This is a Ginny/Hermione slash fic. If you don't like Femmeslash, I suggest you keep scrolling. THis is going to be a chaptered story and a new chapter every week or less WARNINGS: Eventual Slash/Hints of Slash at the beginning and more towards the end. Rated T Incase. Thank You :) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Lucky :p.**

**Author's Note: I'm really really sorry if you don't like this, I'm trying to improve my writing by writing fanfictions :D Here goes. :)**

Chapter 1.

As usual, it was busy around the Weasley's residence. Fred and George were running around the house where and angry Percy Weasley was chasing him. It wasn't surprising, given the fact that they released a stink bomb in his room just minutes earlier. Mrs. Weasley was using magic to send pans and pots to her counter to prepare this evening's dinner. Ron was preparing his room for Harry's stay, as he was coming tonight. _Tonight! _thought Ginny, and she leapt up from her bed where she was listening to the chaos. Hermione was coming too! Ginny attempted to clean up her room where Hermione would be staying, sharing her bed. Ron wouldn't be too pleased if his "crush" would be sleeping in a messy room.

Ginny had to stifle her laughter at his crush on Hermione yet he didn't tell her anything. Everyone knew about his crush except for Hermione, who, for the smartest witch of her age can be completely oblivious to. Ginny had recently broken up with Dean, because he had recently broken up with her. She remembered the memory as if it were yesterday…

_~Flashback begins~_

_Ginny was rushing from her dormitory, 5 minutes late for her date because Hermione had insisted on tutoring her. She was going to meet him by the lake, under their favourite tree. Ginny quickly pulled her hair back and dressed into more comfortable clothes. When she came, she couldn't find him there. _I'm only 5 minutes late,_ she thought indignantly, _he would've waited for me! _Ginny attempted to look and found him under another tree. She could make out his silhouette and she called out, "Dean!" He didn't hear her. She was jogging a bit closer, ready to tell him off, a bit teasingly when she noticed another silhouette as well. She came closer. He was snogging Parvati Patil! Ginny felt a tear trickle down her face just as Dean noticed her. Ginny ran away from them as Dean called, "Ginny! Wait!" Ginny ignored him as if he hadn't said a word. She went to her dormitory, which her and Hermione happened to share. She flopped down on her bed just as Hermione walked in._

_~End of Flashback~_

Ginny grew angry again and began to mutter some unintelligible words in her anger. _How dare him! _She thought again. She threw some things into her closet and pulled out a book. She sat on her bed and read a muggle book Hermione leant her, apparently by an amazing writer, William Shakespeare. The story was called _Romeo and Juliet. _Ginny didn't get some things, like why they couldn't escape from their castles to be with each other if their bloody romance was so important. Ginny put the book aside again thinking about things, after having given up reading that particular book. She was excited to start the new Hogwarts year, and this year, her dormitory would be again shared by Hermione. Hermione. Ginny didn't know why she was thinking of her all too often this summer and why she would sometimes think of her as "hot". She thinks of these things absentmindedly, after all. She shook her head, as if this would get rid of her thoughts. She _can't_ like Hermione. She was a girl. Ginny was a girl. It would be completely and utterly wrong. Ginny sighed, and did the only thing she could do to rid of these thoughts in her mind. She grabbed the Romeo and Juliet book again.

To Ginny, not too soon after, there were wonderful smells wafting up to her room. She couldn't identify them all, but they all became a wonderful medley of scents. She looked out her window to see the sun practically setting. She checked her watch to find it reading 5:30. Had she really been reading all day? _This is the sort of thing that would make Hermione proud, _she thought, smiling and giggling. She remembered her previous thoughts from earlier and pushed them into a corner of her mind. _They were friends and that's all that they'd ever be_, she thought a bit sadly. She was about to head downstairs when they heard a crack and a knock on their door.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter one! I'll try and get chapters up as often as I can! :) Reviews are nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2! Also, (I'm new at this :P) what's a beta? :O xD**

**Disclaimer: These characters are all the property of J.K Rowling. The plot is mine. :P **

Ginny heard the knock at the door and brightened immediately.

"Ginny, will you please get the door?" asked Molly, who was bustling around the kitchen trying to finish the dinner in time.

"Sure Mum!" Ginny replied with no hesitation.

Ginny quickly thundered down the stairs in her excitement while Ron was trailing behind her. Ginny opened the door to see Harry and Hermione there and quickly invited them in. Ron was standing on the stairs while Harry and Hermione said hi to him. Ginny closed the door and Hermione smiled at her. Ginny smiled back. _Merlin, I love her smile_, she thought dreamily. Ron was already helping Harry with his bags so Ginny figured they should do the same.

"Dinner is going to be in half an hour dears!" called Molly from the kitchen.

"Thanks mum!" called Ginny.

She turned back to find Hermione staring at her.

"What?" she asked hesitantly, self consciously pulling her hair back.

"Nothing," said Hermione hastily, "Let's go upstairs then," she added quickly.

Ginny grabbed a bag while Hermione said, "No, let me," and tried to grab it. She touched Ginny's hand, lightly, but that was just enough for Ginny to start feeling butterflies in her stomach. Ginny blushed deeply to see Hermione's face as red as her hair as well. Hermione quickly turned around and headed upstairs with Ginny running behind her. They both pretended that never happened as Ginny laid Hermione's bag on her bed, which they would share. Ginny sat down on her bed as Hermione sat down beside her. Ginny looked down at the floor while Hermione, voice barely above a whisper, asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, still not looking at her.

"I won't pressure you or anything, but if you want to tell me, that's fine. You're my friend", said Hermione earnestly.

_Friend. _There was that word again, Ginny thought. She hoped that they would eventually be more than _just friends_, but she was positive that Hermione was as straight as a wand.

"Okay," she said. "Do you want to go outside?"

The day was a bright sunny day, and considerably so, considering how late in the day it was.

"Sure," said Hermione, "Let's go down to the lake behind your house".

Ginny agreed and they went outside with Molly yelling, "Come back in 20 minutes for supper!"

They giggled a bit and walked behind their house, with many trees and after a couple of minutes, a beautiful lake.

Hermione followed Ginny under a tree near the lake which had the perfect temperature and area of shading with a perfect view. They always used to go swimming and they had planned to go the next day.

They were waiting for a bit before one of them spoke.

"Hermione, have you ever thought of if you were, you know, um.. gay?" blurted Ginny who then looked away and blushed.

Hermione was very shocked at this comment. It unlocked a door of everything she pushed into a corner of her brain and she quickly frowned.

"No, of course not. It's wrong," she said. "Why, are you?"

Ginny was a bit offended by this; she had expected Hermione to be more open minded. "N.. no," she said, not fooling anyone.

Hermione gained more confidence and said, "You shouldn't think that way. Being gay is wrong and gross".

Ginny looked away and grew a bit angrier._ No one should say these things! _ She thought indignantly. "Nothing's wrong with being gay," she said.

Hermione cut her off, "Yes, there is. I don't know who told you this or why you're thinking this way, but I hope you don't again." Hermione walked back to the house after this final statement.

Ginny looked at the grass just as a tear rolled down her face. She quickly wiped her eyes, not believing what she had just heard. Then, she heard Molly calling her, so she walked back to her house, thinking of everything that just happened.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is shorter and doesn't seem that put together, I'll try and do better this time! Also, Hermione's opinion is not what I think; my opinion is like Ginny's. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I was really busy! :O But here goes :)**

Ginny walked back to the house, pondering what she had just heard. Was what Hermione said actually true? Ginny shook her head, as if that would make all her thoughts go away and sat down at the table. Hermione was beside her, but pointedly not meeting her eye as she ate. Ginny was silent and poking around at her food. Hermione was in a conversation with Harry and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley noticed Ginny's withdrawal from the conversations, so she asked, "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny quickly glanced at Hermione, too quick for anyone to fully tell who she was looking at, and replied, "Nothing, mum".

After another minute of poking at her food, she got out of her chair and said, "Can I be excused?"

Without waiting for an answer, she ran up to her room and lay on her bed.

_Hermione's Point of View. _

Downstairs, everyone looked at where Ginny had been in silence mixed with shock. Mrs. Weasley, however was shaking in anger. "I _do not _teach my children to run away at the dinner table like that," she muttered, words full of venom. Mr. Weasley was trying to restrain her and took her into the kitchen to calm down. You could hear her practically shouting. Hermione, Harry and Ron were still in shock, until Ron finally said, "What happened to Ginny, Hermione?" This was a big mistake as Hermione rounded on him saying, "Why do you assume it was me?"

Harry knew to stay out of this, so he went upstairs as well to Ron's room.

Ron said, "Well, I was playing Quidditch with Harry and you were the only one with Ginny. So you must have done something!"

Hermione realized that he had a point, so she calmed down. "Nothing," she lied, hoping he'd never find out the truth. "I don't really know."

After a few minutes of silence, Ron left to find Harry as Hermione went to Ginny.

_Ginny's Point of View. _

Ginny heard the door open. She thought it was her mum as the screaming died down, but when she looked up, it was Hermione. She rolled over on her side so Hermione wouldn't be able to see her. Ginny heard Hermione whisper softly, "Are you okay?"

Ginny grew angrier every second. She turned around. "Of course I'm not okay!" she practically screamed, tears running down her face, thankful that there was a silencing charm on her door. "You… you!" she said, practically crying again, and turned away from her. _**How dare she say those things to me, and then attempt to comfort me! **_Ginny put her face in her pillow, tears slowly stopping.

She turned back to Hermione angrily as she saw her with a look of sadness mixed with shock. Ginny went on, "You said.. _those _things to me, about how _**wrong**_ it is, and now you're here to make amends?" she went on, venom laced within those words, stinging Hermione every time.

Ginny turned away again.

"Too late, Hermione," she muttered as Hermione's expression turned into one of sadness.

Hermione left and went for a walk outside.

_Hermione's Point of View._

Hermione went outside, back to the lake where all this chaos had started. She began to ponder the events of that day, and what she did to make Ginny hate her. After all, she was trying to save her life from embarrassment and teasing.

_**First of all, **_she thought, _**I shouldn't have said that, because, well, that's being hypocritical. **_

After that thought, that corner of Hermione's brain released all the things she didn't want to live with, she didn't want to endure. She finally admitted to herself, that she was indeed, a lesbian. Who was in love with Ginny Weasley.

_**I should probably go apologize,**_ she thought. The sun was just setting anyway, so she ran into the house and up the stairs. She entered the room, thankful that Ginny was still there.

"Ginny, I have something to tell you," she said, shutting the door and sitting on her bed.

_Ginny's Point of View._

There were still a few tears on her face but she made no motion to wipe them away. She heard Hermione enter and tell her that she had to tell her something. Ginny turned around and Hermione sat on the bed. Hermione wiped Ginny's tears away with her thumbs, but Ginny bristled and shook her off.

"Get to the point will you?" she said angrily.

Hermione leaned in to kiss her, as Ginny, shocked, kissed her back for a fraction of a second then shook her off.

"What was that for," she whispered, in case Hermione raised her hopes again.

"I'm a lesbian too," she whispered back, and Ginny's heart almost stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays! :D I Hope You're Enjoying My FanFiction So Far. :D**

Ginny's Point of View.

The last thing Ginny fully remembered was Hermione pressing her lips to hers and admitting what seemed she never wanted to admit. _I'm a lesbian_, she heard Hermione say. Was it true? Was it really true, or was this some cruel joke? Ginny was unsure, but as she looked into Hermione's eyes, full of tears, she found herself believing it to be true, but another part of her didn't. Ginny knew she kissed her back, but what else was she supposed to do? Recoil and shove the brunette away? No. Ginny went through a lot in this one day so she said, "H-Hermione, I really don't know what to think right now. I'm glad you told me, but maybe we could talk about this tomorrow? I think we both know that we went and processed a lot of things today, so let's wait until tomorrow." Hermione seemed hesitant, but finally nodded. They both changed into their pajamas, and got into their sides of the bed. Ginny turned her back to the older girl, just as she gave her a timid hug. As Ginny's eyes were closing, the last words she heard before she drifted off to sleep were, "Goodnight".

Ginny woke up to the sun in her eyes and birds chirping, through her window. She yawned and did a slight stretch just as she heard Hermione yawn beside her. _Hermione._ She almost forgot about the events of the previous day and decided to leave it alone for the time being. She saw Hermione push herself up and give a brief smile to her. Ginny gave a smile back. "Good morning," she heard Hermione say.

"Good morning to you too," she replied.

Hermione nodded and quickly got dressed, as did Ginny.

Just as they finished, they heard Molly shout, "Breakfast!"

Ron and Harry were already downstairs as the two girls came down as well.

Ginny and Hermione entered, but it seemed awkward, so they didn't really talk. As usual, Hermione went to talk to Harry and Ron while Ginny was by herself. Thankfully, they didn't ask questions as Hermione was being more social.

Hermione's Point of View.

As soon as breakfast was over, Hermione headed outside, back where it all started, as Ron and Harry wanted to practice Quidditch together. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Ginny.

_Wow, _thought Hermione, _I never really appreciated how beautiful she really is. _

Ginny smiled at her and sat next to her.

Hermione smiled back, and asked, "Why did you come here?"

Ginny replied, "Why did _you_ come here?"

"To think… about some things," Hermione replied hesitantly.

"About last night?" Ginny said, as if she were reading her mind.

Hermione didn't reply and just gave a timid nod.

Ginny looked in the distance before saying, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione was silent and just looked in the distance.

"It's true, what I said last night," Hermione clarified after Ginny's look of confusion.

Ginny nodded, but didn't know what to say.

Hermione went on, "I'm sorry for the way I was acting, but…."

"_Merlin _Hermione!" started Ginny, "You're _sorry?! _You just told me everything was wrong and you say you're _sorry?!_"

"No, Ginny," intervened Hermione, but Ginny had already gotten up.

"I'll talk about this later," she decided, "I need to rethink all this,"

Hermione was left alone. How could she explain why she acted the way she did? Her parents brought her up that way; it was their religion which Hermione had easily slipped into. She didn't blame Ginny for walking off angrily, she probably would have too. She'd have to speak to her tonight.

**Author's note: I'm sorry that this wasn't the best, but I've been busy and a bit distracted at the moment. I'll try to get another chapter up before the New Year. :D Happy Holidays! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm not the best author, but I'm trying to make this story the best I can! :D**

Ginny P.O.V.

Ginny really shouldn't have left Hermione like that, but what was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to forgive her quickly and have to endure even more pain if its all a joke?

Soon enough, the sun was setting just as Molly Weasley called everyone in for dinner. It was delicious, a steak and kidney pie with treacle tart for dessert. Ginny, once again, wasn't sociable as Hermione was talking more than average to Ron and Harry. This silence didn't go unnoticed, but everyone knew better than to mention it. As soon as they were all excused, Ginny decided to read her book, this time a different muggle literature. The book was called _To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee. _**This is an interesting book, **_she thought. The book taught about black discrimination and Ginny was amazed at this muggle literature. Just then, Hermione entered the room. Neither one of them spoke to each other. It was nearing midnight. Hermione changed into her pajamas as Ginny finally put down her book and changed as well.

"So I thought about it," stated Ginny simply.

"And?" prompted Hermione.

"Well, I'm sorry for the way I acted. You don't deserve the way I treated you, I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I have for a while, but I didn't know how to say it. Especially that day, when you told me off for even thinking 'that way'. I hope we can leave this behind us," Ginny said hurriedly.

Hermione just stared at her.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

After hearing Ginny's jumbled and hurried confession, she just stared as Ginny blushed as red as her hair.

Finally, she spoke.

"I may have barely understood what you said, Ginny, but I heard one thing. Behind that jumble of words, you said you love me," claimed Hermione with a smile.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated it recently, I'm working on another fanfiction as well. Happy New Year! :) **


End file.
